Un mismo dolor
by Cornamente
Summary: Han pasado ya siete años desde que Colin murió, y el pobre Dennis aún no es capaz de superarlo. Resulta no ser el único que no supera la muerte de un hermano.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego un ratito con ellos.

Advertencia: Slash. Chicoxchico. DennisxGeorge. Se que es una pareja rara, no me juzguen, se me ocurrió al querer escribir algo de Dennis.

 ** _Xxxxxxxx_**

Luego de la muerte de Colin, Dennis se encontró a si mismo odiando un sin fin de cosas, cosas que nunca había odiado antes.

Odiaba visitar la casa de sus padres, quienes tenían todo un santuario lleno de fotos de Colin, fotos tomadas por Colin, cosas de Colin, foto de las cosas de Colin... En fin, todo lo relacionado con su hermano mayor estaba colocado en una habitación especial, que visitaban por lo menos cuatro veces por semana, en un masoquista esfuerzo por no dejar las cosas ir, nadie dejaba ir nada. Al parecer, nadie en el mundo parecía querer dejar a los parientes de los muertos en guerra superar su dolor. Incluso se lo recordaban año a año con un estupido desfile para los caídos.

Y ahí estaban otra de las cosas que Dennis odiaba, las malditas "celebraciones" para los caídos, con un discurso del maldito Salvador Mágico.

Dennis nunca podría odiar a Harry Potter, pero en esa época del año, Harry le resultaba especialmente desagradable. Desde su discurso monótono, al ser un vivo recuerdo de la cantidad de personas que habían vivido, personas entre las que no estaba Colin. Pero lo más desagradable era como año a año él y Ronald Weasley intercedían por él frente al jefe de autores, y le conseguían una semana de vacaciones que el nunca pidió.

Durante esta semana, Dennis se dedicaba a beber y a odiar. Odiaba las sonrisas, los ceños fruncidos, las risas y los llantos. Odiaba a las parejas felices, y a los solitarios amargados. Los odiaba por ser todo lo que Colin jamás volvería a ser.

Esa tarde, cuando se despertó (porque en sus no muy queridas vacaciones, Dennis solía despertar a las cinco de la tarde), fue directo al bar de Las Tres Escobas. Se sorprendió un poco al hallar un nuevo cantinero, pero no pensó que este insignificante hecho podría modificar tantas cosas.

 _"Dame un whisky de fuego"_ pidió al acercarse a la barra.

El nuevo cantinero observó fijamente a Dennis, debatiéndose entre sacarlo a hechizos de allí o matarse de la risa. Optó por la segunda, soltando una furiosa carcajada. Su risa era tan varonil como su aspecto, y tan gruesa como su casi inexistente cuello.

 _"No le vendemos a niños."_

El rubio miro al cantinero con indignacion. ¡Tenía ya veintidós años, por Morgana! ¡Era un hombre hecho y derecho, todo un auror condecorado! Entonces, Dennis encontró otras dos cosas para odiar: aquel idiota cantinero, y la pequeña complexión que tenía, haciéndolo parecer un niño de catorce años.

 _"Dale una copa al chico, Mark, no es el mejor de los días para molestar a alguien"_ dijo una cansada voz a su lado.

El joven a su lado era algunos años mayor que el. Poseía el cabello naranja, bastante llamativo. Su cara estaba infestada por pecas, que le daban cierto aire juvenil y jovial. Claro que ese aire se veía disminuido por su expresión sin vida. A Dennis no le costó mucho reconocer, a pesar de que se veía distinto sin la expresión de diversión que llevaba en Hogwarts. George Weasley. En otra época, hubiese sido difícil saber si era Fred o George, ahora era más que obvio. Los fantasmas no se veían tan sólidos.

 _"No le vendemos a..."_

 _"Sabes que no es un niño, estuviste en el último desfile de caídos. No jodas, y sírvele una copa"_ habló con una seriedad casi impropia de un Weasley. El rubio supuso no haber sido el único demasiado cambiado por la muerte de un hermano.

El cuanto el cantinero trajo su vaso con whisky, sintió la necesidad de tomarlo con rapidez. Sin embargo, no quería quedar como un alcoholico prematuro frente a Weasley. Se relajó, y bebió sólo un trago de alcohol. Luego, se dispuso a agradecerle a su pelirrojo salvador.

 _"No hay de que, auror Creevey"._

Dennis asintió, bebiendo otro trago. De repente, la curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual Geoge se encontraba allí, en un bar, en lugar de con su familia le picó. Ni el ni su hermano eran conocidos por ser personas exactamente poco invasivas.

" _Pensé que nunca vería a un Weasley solo"_ confesó " _. ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia en estas fechas?"_

 _"¿Por qué no lo estás tú?"_ contraatacó.

 _" Mis padres tienen un santuario gigante lleno de cosas de Colin. No es muy lindo estar en su casa en estas fechas"_ contestó lenvantado ligeramente los hombros.

 _" Comprendo, yo soy como un santuario caminante de Fred."_

Luego de eso, George le dedicó una nostálgica sonrisa, que a pesar de todo consideró hermosa. El auror siempre había tenido claras sus preferencias, más nunca había tenido en cuenta a los pelirrojos pecoso con sonrisas nostálgicas y sentido del humor fuera de lo común... ¿A quién engañaba? Siempre tuvo un pequeño crush en los gemelos Weasley, incluso cuando iba a las juntas del ED con Colin y ellos estaban allí. Eran graciosos y agradable, además de apuestos y seguros de sí mismos. Todo lo que el siempre quiso ser, todo lo que aún hoy, a casi diez años de todo eso, no podía ser.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a Weasley, y se sentó junto a él. En ese momento, con ese silencio, compartieron un mismo dolor: el de la pérdida de sus hermanos. Por un segundo, Dennis olvido que sólo faltaban tres días para el terrible día, mientras veía a George beber otro trago de whisky.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Otro año más de la muerte de su hermano se cumplía, otra vez Potter y Weasley le habían conseguido unas vacaciones que nunca pidió. Otra vez se hallaba odiando todo, y otra vez compartía un mismo dolor con George Weasley.

La única diferencia: también compartían un mismo amor.

Bueno, eso y que ahora además del corazón le dolía el trasero. Pero ya se vengaria de Weasley por ser un maldito animal en la cama. Tal vez no, pero tampoco admitiría en voz alta que le encantaba.

Después de todo, Dennis odiaba todo y a todos desde que Colin murió, menos a George Weasley.


End file.
